


Fill for  Fili| Orc!Kili prompt on Hobbit Fest

by Kuna12



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hobbit Fest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuna12/pseuds/Kuna12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Орков не берут в плен, их убивают на месте. Но однажды гномы не решаются убить орка-разведчика, не предъявив его предварительно начальству, потому что пленный лучник вовсе даже не орк, а молодой гном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Исполнение 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19540) by Anonimous (so far the name of Autor 1 in not known). 



> Описаная в исполнении 1 ситуация оказалась настолько интересна, что удержаться было просто невозможно - получился один из квантовых вариантов возможного ее развития. Разрешение Автора 1 получено.

\- Чего пригорюнился? Доконал твой орк тебя совсем? 

Фили с трудом оторвался от созерцания долины Дейла, повернул голову к хлопнувшему его по плечу Двалину. 

\- Ничего у меня не выходит. Дядьке наобещал, а что теперь делать – ума не приложу. Все уже перепробовал, но… Сегодня он хоть воды немного выпил. Прежде чем кинуть в меня плошкой. И меткий же, гад! – молодой гном слабо улыбнулся. 

\- Не мучил бы ты его, - Двалин смотрел в даль, в синюю дымку исчезающей за горизонтом равнины. – Сам подумай, ну что это за жизнь? В крошечной каморке, на цепи, сколько?.. Сто лет? Двести? Говорили, молодой он совсем. 

\- Да я уж думал. Рука не поднимается. Ты б его видел… в чем душа держится, а ведь не уступил мне ни разу. 

\- Ну, хочешь, выпустим его? – Двалин повернул голову, усмехаясь в усы. – Потихоньку вывезем его к границе, да отпустим. 

\- Разведчика? – Фили моргнул удивленно. – Торин нас с тобой тут же определит на его освободившееся место. Да и куда он пойдет? 

\- К своим? – предположил Двалин, продолжая усмехаться. 

\- Да какие они ему свои? – Фили даже кулаком пристукнул по парапету от возмущения. 

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что их компания ему куда как милее твоей, - старый воин смеялся уже откровенно. 

\- Да ну тебя, - Фили отвернулся расстроено. – Я вот все думаю, он же ведь чей-то. Не от грязи же он завелся, в самом-то деле! Это ведь и я мог вот так. Когда мы скитались, мама столько раз могла меня потерять, что и не перечтешь. 

Двалин взглянул на него странно, но Фили не заметил. 

\- Я уж не говорю про дядьку, с его-то взглядами на воспитание детей. Раньше-то я не понимал ничего, а сейчас как вспомнишь, страшно становится. 

\- Ладно, пошли тогда, взглянем на него, - Двалин приобнял Фили за плечи. – Может, вдвоем чего надумаем.

 

***

 

Пленник дремал у стены, свернувшись в тугой клубок, но стоило Фили приоткрыть дверь, сразу вскинул голову, сверкнул темными как уголь глазами. Сел. Сидел он всегда как-то странно, почти по-собачьи, словно готовился мгновенно вскочить, спасаться или нападать. У Фили начинали ломить колени от одной мысли о том, чтобы усесться подобным образом. 

Двалин зашел следом, и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Орк не двинулся с места, только словно бы приподнялся чуть-чуть и присел назад, проверяя готовность своего тела. Взгляд его метнулся несколько раз от одного тюремщика к другому, и замер на Двалине, как представляющем большую угрозу. 

\- Так, - первым делом старый воин избавился от своих ножей, двух – за отворотами сапогов, еще одного в ножнах на левом наруче, и сложил их на пол у дальней стены. Затем вынул из кольца горящий факел, и шагнул поближе. Взглянул на покрытое болячками лицо, и резко втянул в себя воздух. – Что он не одетый-то у тебя? 

\- Не нравится ему наша одежда. В клочья всю разодрал, как только пришел в себя. Больше уж мы и не пытались. 

Пленник тем временем опасливо взглянул на факел, в лицо приблизившемуся гному, вновь на факел… и отодвинулся подальше. 

\- Ух ты, - прошептал Фили. – Если бы я подошел так близко, он бы на меня кинулся. Да и на охранников тоже. Ты первый, кто заставил его отступить. 

\- Не я, - Двалин вздохнул досадливо. – Вот что, мелкий, иди-ка ты отсюда. 

\- Почему? 

\- Я его сейчас уму-разуму буду учить, не стоит тебе на это смотреть. 

\- Не пойду, - золотые брови молодого гнома сошлись к переносице. – Дядька мне его отдал…

\- И ты своим состраданием загонишь его в могилу! 

Гномы какое-то время сверлили друг друга взглядами, потом Двалин рыкнул: - Ну, барлог с тобой, оставайся. Но если полезешь под руку, или вякнешь когда не надо – вылетишь за дверь. А пока иди, скажи, чтобы масла принесли. 

\- Масла? 

\- Ну да, лампу масляную, что ли. Оружейное тоже сойдет. Живо – одна нога здесь, другая там.

Фили постарался вернуться как можно быстрее, ему не хотелось оставлять пленного один на один с учителем. Двалин, конечно, не злодей, но кто его знает. Протянул Двалину глиняную баклажку лампового масла, добытую у стражников. 

Двалин одной рукой вытащил пробку, принюхался, потом плеснул немного на пол и поднес к лужице факел. 

Пленный орк взвыл и шарахнулся в сторону, упал, сбитый с ног натянувшейся цепью, но даже на полу продолжал скулить и дергаться, пытаясь выдрать лодыжку из стального обруча и отползти как можно дальше. 

\- Какого барлога… 

\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Двалин. – А что цепь ему на ногу надел, а не поперек живота, я с тобой потом отдельно поговорю. Совсем соображалка не работает. Ну да хрен с ним, заживет. 

Масло на полу меж тем прогорело и погасло. Пленник перестал выть и пытаться оторвать собственную ногу, только смотрел с ужасом то на Двалина, то на факел в одной его руке, то на баклажку с маслом в другой. Двалин усмехнулся, глядя на эти метания, в несколько быстрых шагов оказался рядом, и вылил масло пленному на голову. Тот только вякнул придушено, прижался к стене и замер, обреченно закрыв глаза. Ни напасть, ни даже вытереть масло, ручейками сбегающее по лицу, он не пытался. 

Фили было до слез его жалко, но он крепился и молчал, потому что Двалину за несколько минут удалось добиться большего, чем ему, Фили, за всю предыдущую неделю. 

\- Ну, что, потолкуем? – Двалин несильно пихнул пленного носком сапога. – Всеобщий-то понимаешь? 

Орк приоткрыл глаза, покосился на факел, перевел взгляд на лицо допрашивающего. Двалин легонько качнул факелом. - Понял, что я сказал? 

\- Мало, - хрипло прошептал пленный. 

Фили смотрел на него во все глаза. Это была первая _не безумная_ реакция пленного гнома. 

\- Не ври, а то я тебя точно подожгу, - заметил Двалин. – Многие из ваших говорят на всеобщем. Понимают-то уж точно многие. 

\- Не знаю слов… - орк глянул на вновь качнувшийся факел.  

\- Ну, ладно. Допустим, я тебе поверил. Слово «подчиняться» знаешь? 

Пленный помотал кудлатой головой. 

\- А слово «король»? 

Темные брови сошлись к переносице, но через некоторое время сидящий на полу гном неуверенно кивнул. 

\- Вот он, - Двалин ткнул пальцем в Фили. – Теперь твой король. Твой узбад. Будешь его слушаться. 

Пленный посмотрел на Фили с тоскливым непониманием. 

\- Фили, - золотоволосый гном улыбнулся и ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, потом положил руку на плечо учителю. – Двалин. На самом деле он не злой. 

Старый воин закатил глаза. – Иди лучше позови лекаря. И кузнеца. Пусть воды принесут, масло с него смыть, одежду, и… что там еще… а, мяса вели пожарить немного. После недельного поста с мяса он, конечно, сблюет, да не в этом дело. Сейчас важно, чтобы он съел то, что ему съесть _захочется_. 

***

 

\- Не слишком горячая? – Двалин протянул ковш пленному. 

Тот неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу, стоя в большой лохани, и вопрос старого воина то ли не понял, то ли проигнорировал. Двалин спокойно, уверенно взял его за запястье, и опустил пальцы в ковш. – Не горячо? 

Орк вытянул у него свою руку, посмотрел на висящие на пальцах капли, и жадно слизнул их. 

\- Да ты ж еще и не пил ничего почти неделю… - Двалин протянул руку, и один из стражников подал ему деревянную миску с питьевой водой. – На-ко вот. 

Пленный вцепился в миску обеими руками, быстро, в несколько глотков, опорожнил ее, и… следующее его движение Двалин позорно пропустил – миска исчезла из пальцев молодого гнома словно по волшебству, охнувший от неожиданности Фили в последний момент успел ухватить деревяшку у себя перед лицом. 

\- Не бей его! – крикнул Фили замахнувшемуся Двалину. – Он пошутил. Специально кинул так, чтобы я смог поймать. Хотел бы он мне нос расквасить, так с такого расстояния расквасил бы. Смеется еще, гад такой. 

Звук, который издавал пленный, меньше всего походил на смех. Скорее, на ежиное сопение, и выражение лица его почти не изменилось, только в глазах светилось злое лукавство. 

Двалин фыркнул, и окатил взвизгнувшего орка водой из ковша. 

*** 

Фили смотрел и поражался, насколько послушным стал пленный. Он без сопротивления позволил Двалину себя намылить, обдать водой, вытереть жестким полотенцем, и даже прочесать коротенькие волосы принесенным охранником гребнем. Попытался отступить, когда Двалин потребовал у охраны веревку и завел ему руки за спину, но один взрык старого воина заставил его замереть на месте. 

\- Зачем ты его? - спросил Фили. - Он же слушается. 

\- Меня. А лекарю глаз выдерет. 

\- Или откусит нос, - хмыкнул лекарь, вместе с начальником караула войдя в камеру, и прикрыв за собой дверь. 

\- Не откусит, я его подержу. Фили, иди-ка сюда, а то потом скажешь, что и этому я тебя не научил, - Двалин выразительно скосил глаза на забрызганный кровью пол. Смешанная с водой кровь продолжала стекать тонкими струйками из под стального браслета на рассеченной лодыжке пленного гнома. 

\- Веревка должна быть достаточно толстой, с мизинец или немного толще, складываешь ее пополам, делаешь на конце петлю, вот так… Главное - это смена направления, смотри, протаскиваешь вот здесь, и ведешь назад… 

Фили смотрел, как веревка ровными петлями ложится на запястья пленного. Это было даже красиво, как древнее плетение, завораживающее в своей примитивности. 

\- Слишком туго, и веревка пережмет жилы, слишком слабо, и он сможет вывернуться. Квадратный узел, потом продергиваешь концы вот так, еще один узел, концы прячешь - вот и все. И не навредит никому, и запястий себе не изрежет, если попытается освободиться. 

\- Вот именно, - заметил лекарь, глядя на поврежденную конечность пленного гнома. - Право, мастер Маход, не ожидал я от вас подобной… неосмотрительности. 

Начальник охраны почесал затылок. - Да ведь нормально все было целую неделю. 

Двалин недовольно хмыкнул. - Моя вина. Ну да что теперь… мастер Бьяльви, ты мне лучше вот что скажи - ты на нем ожогов не видел? 

\- Ожогов? Нет, вроде. Свежих - точно нет. Шрамов много, синяки от веревок, экзема - но у меня и времени особого в прошлый раз не было.

 - А старых? 

\- Не знаю, посмотрю сейчас, только света надо побольше. 

\- Он огня боится, - сказал Фили. - Даже от факела шарахается. 

\- Вот как… - лекарь открыл свою котомку и извлек наголовник с двумя рожками, приладил к ним свечи и поджог их от факела с помощью тонкой лучины. Потом нахлобучил обруч на голову, и подошел к пленному. - Огня мы боимся… А свечечек же не боимся? Свечечки ма-а-аленькие, совсем не страшные. 

Орк презрительно сузил глаза и вскинул подбородок. Фили хмыкнул невольно, настолько по-Ториновски королевско-надменным получился этот жест. 

\- Но-но, полегче, - Двалин ухватил пленного за волосы на затылке. - Стой спокойно. 

 Лекарь меж тем обошел пленного вокруг, присмотрелся к спине. 

\- А. Посмотрите-ка, мастер Двалин. 

Двалин переместился, чтобы видеть, на что указывает лекарь. Фили тоже шагнул поближе. Палец лекаря прочертил волнистую линию, не касаясь кожи гнома, обозначая границу между светлой и… светлой кожей. Разница была еле уловимой и выражалась, скорее, не цветом, а разной степенью гладкости. Пленный поежился, словно ощутил это почти-прикосновение. 

\- Это может быть ожогом, только очень, очень старым. И выглядит так, как будто его швырнули в костер, когда он был младенцем. Не знаю, как он и выжил - спина, бок, грудь, плечо - треть его кожи, по меньшей мере. Вполне объясняет страх перед огнем. Но это дела давно минувших дней. Давайте-ка лучше займемся делами сегодняшними. Вы одеть-то его с прошлого раза не пробовали? 

\- Предлагали, - кивнул Фили. - Только он на одежду даже смотреть не стал. Я вот все думаю, может, тюремное ему не нравится? Если я ему свое что-нибудь принесу, поярче, да с вышивкой, может, он и не против будет? Ведь у меня этой пестроты двадцать сундуков, никогда не надёванной, и, если бы не этикет, я бы и пальцем к подобному не прикоснулся. Он повыше меня будет, но, наверняка, можно что-нибудь подходящее найти. 

Двалин только фыркнул, но лекарь покивал головой согласно. - Не скажите, мастер Двалин. Представители диких культур часто с большим уважением относятся к ярким, блестящим вещам. Стоит того, чтобы попробовать - а то ведь на голых камнях долго ли до лихорадки? 

\- Мастер Маход, а пошли кого-нибудь к Фроди, пусть подберет что ни будь, - Фили глянул на начальника стражи. 

\- Да я, ваше высочество, лучше сам схожу. А то Фроди-то он Фроди, да за покушение на ваш гардероб любому из моих ребят голову отъест. И кузнеца заодно потороплю, цепь-то с ноги парню все равно надо снимать. 

Мастер Бьяльви меж тем вновь обошел пленного и принялся осматривать болячки на лице. Орк заинтересовано потянулся понюхать огонек на наголовнике лекаря, видимо, "маленьких, совсем нестрашных свечечек" он действительно не боялся. Его волосы подсохли, и вились на лбу и у висков темными с прорыжью кольцами. 

\- Лучше, чем в прошлый раз, хуже, чем могло бы быть, - заметил лекарь, и вновь полез в свою котомку. - Ну, держи его теперь, мастер Двалин. Эта мазь творит чудеса, но и жжется, зараза, что только держись. 

*** 

В "Битве Пяти Армий" победили Эреборцы. Но какой ценой! Как единственный связанный орк сумел перемазать всех и вся лечебной мазью было совершенно неясно. Рубахи Двалина и Фили были безвозвратно загублены, кузнец безуспешно пытался оттереть себе макушку, и даже на доступной пленному стене осталось несколько жирных полос. 

Пострадавший меньше всех лекарь обработал и забинтовал освобожденную от стального браслета лодыжку, посоветовал не смывать мазь "еще хоть полчасика", и откланялся до следующего визита. Кузнец снял необходимые померы для стального пояса, наручников и кандалов, временно пристегнул орка обернутой вокруг пояса цепью к кольцу в полу, и тоже поспешил откланяться. Пленный ныл, размазывал мазь по своим голым плечам, и порывался потереться лицом о стену или о стоявшего у стены Двалина, на котором мази было не меньше, чем на самом пациенте. 

\- Вот, ваше высочество, с кухни прислали, - просунувшийся в дверь стражник протянул Фили укрытую крышкой миску на маленьком снежно-белом полотенце. 

\- Фили, иди, стену посторожи, - тут же отозвался Двалин. - А это давай сюда. 

Старый воин ловко выхватил миску из рук ученика, и приоткрыл крышку. 

\- Бомбур, ты мой герой! - провозгласил он, отправляя в рот ароматный кусок. 

\- Пленному-то оставь, - рассмеялся Фили. 

\- Вот еще, - Двалин ухватил следующий кусок. - Тратить на этого засранца Бомбурову готовку! Он же теперь только для высоких гостей да послов кашеварит, нет бы угостить старого друга. 

\- Да откуда ты знаешь? 

\- Иди и сам попробуй.   

Пробовать Фили не стал, но разлившийся по комнате неповторимый аромат пряностей и жареного мяса наводил на мысль, что старый воин был абсолютно прав. 

Пленный позабыл о своем намерении дорваться до стены, и заинтересованно принюхивался. Он приблизился к Двалину, насколько позволила коротенькая цепь, и заворожено уставился на миску у того в руках. Старый воин отправил в рот очередной кусок жаркого, и смачно зачавкал. Пленный проводил кусок взглядом, и издал горестный, ноющий, собачий какой-то звук, полоснувший Фили по самому сердцу. 

\- Двалин! - Фили смотрел укоризненно. 

\- Ладно, так и быть, - Двалин оторвал крошечный, в несколько волоконец кусочек мяса, и протянул пленному. Тот цапнул его зубами, едва не прихватив пальцы дарителя, немедленно проглотил, и уставился на Двалина голодными светящимися глазами. 

\- Ну, что я говорил? - Двалин взглянул на Фили. - Ему бульон надо пить неделю, куриный, слабенький, а не нежеваную свинину кусками глотать. 

\- Дай ты ему еще кусочек. Ну и вывернет, ну и что? Смотри, как просит. 

Двалин вздохнул, потом уцепил зубами кусок жаркого, разорвал его пополам, и протянул пленному. Тот попробовал ухватить его, как раньше, но старый воин вовремя отдернул руку, и острые орочьи зубы клацнули в пустоте. 

\- А жевать за тебя Бильбо Беггинс будет? 

Пленный обижено и непонимающе перевел взгляд с еды на Двалина, и проныл что-то непонятное, но очень жалобное. Двалин вновь протянул руку, готовый в любой момент ее отдернуть. 

\- Не хватай! Бери медленно, - и, когда пленный осторожно прихватил мясо зубами, продолжил. - И жуй! - Двалин пощелкал челюстями для примера. Орк аккуратно вынул мясо у него из руки, и глядя на него во все глаза, шевельнул челюстями. - Молодец! Еще жуй, десять раз, я считать буду! Раз, два, три… молодец, еще, теперь глотай. Можешь же, когда захочешь! - Двалин жирными от мяса пальцами растрепал волосы отшатнувшемуся пленнику. - Ну, давай еще один маленький кусочек, и пока хватит. 

Двалин быстро прикончил остатки жаркого, и отставил миску на белом полотенце к дальней стене. 

\- Фили, развяжи его. Теперь можно. 

Фили подошел ближе, замечая, как насторожился пленный, как напряглись мышцы на его плечах, как незаметно почти тот переступил с ноги на ногу, проверяя баланс. Словно мог справиться с Фили, или сбежать дальше, чем позволит коротенькая цепь. Замер от прикосновения к рукам, но не двинулся с места, злобно и опасливо косясь через плечо.   

\- Ну, чего ты испугался, - успокаивающе произнес Фили, легко распутывая веревку. - Не бойся. Все уже. - И ободряюще хлопнул пленного по плечу. 

И в следующий миг мир взорвался нестерпимой болью, истошным орочьим визгом и рыком Двалина. Старый воин за ухо отволок от него орущего пленного, и влепил тому такой поджопник, что эхо плеснуло под потолком пустой комнаты. 

Фили ощупал собственное пострадавшее ухо. На ощупь оно было целыми, но липким и нестерпимо горячим. Он выпростал маленькое полотенце из под пустой миски на полу, и прижал его к уху, останавливая кровь. 

\- Да не бей ты его, Двалин. Ничего страшного - будут у нас с тобой одинаковые метки, на память о сражениях с орками. 

\- Правда, что ль, пол-уха отхватил? - мрачно спросил Двалин. 

\- Да нет, цапнул только до крови.  Это ведь я виноват, я сделал что-то не то. 

\- Да какая разница? Он должен вбить в свою тупую орочью башку, что ты его король, и твое право наказать его, взять его жизнь - не за проступок, а потому, что ты принял такое решение. 

\- Ты гляди, дядьке такого не скажи - он расстроится, - Фили, морщась, посмотрел на заляпанное кровью полотенце, и приложил его назад. - Давай все же разберемся, чего он так окрысился. 

Двалин посмотрел на него насуплено, но ничего не сказал. Орк не орал больше, но двумя руками молча и сосредоточено пытался отогнуть пальцы Двалина от собственного уха. Получалось плохо. 

\- Ну, барлог с тобой, - Двалин выкрутил ухо сильнее, заставив пленного посмотреть себе в лицо. - Ты зачем короля укусил, урод? 

Орк злобно прошипел несколько слов черной речи. 

\- На всеобщем! - рявкнул Двалин. 

Орк повторил уже сказанное, глянул на Фили враждебно, и добавил: "Ты, не он." 

\- Я что? - поинтересовался Двалин. 

Пленный повторил, и весьма недвусмысленно двинул бедрами. 

\- Тьфу ты, погань орочья! – Двалин выпустил ухо, и вытер руку о рубаху. – Да кому ты такой облезлый нужен! 

\- Что? - непонимающе спросил Фили. 

\- Он думает, что тебе понравилась его задница, - буркнул Двалин. 

\- Задница? - Фили недоуменно взглянул на пленного, который стоял у стены, прижав к ней означенную часть тела, и потирая рукой пострадавшее ухо. В ответ на взгляд тот зло прищурился, обнажил в оскале острые зубы. 

\- Прям забываю иногда, что тебе девяносто, - Двалин покачал головой и вздохнул. - У них, видать, кто кого победил, тот того и трахает. А победил его я, не ты. 

Фили почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет. 

\- А ты говоришь, отпустить, - невпопад сказал он. - Никуда я его не отпущу. Ты вот что, Двалин, не бей его больше, а? 

\- Дурак ты, мелкий, - сказал Двалин грустно. - Не видишь, что ли, что по его понятиям или бьют, или… но как знаешь.

 За дверью послышался грохот, возня, потом дверь приоткрылась, и в нее протиснулось пестрое нечто на гномьих ногах. Начальник стражи выпустил угол вволоченного в камеру небольшого стола, и вывалил на него гигантский ворох одежды. Даже в неверном свете факела куча была всех цветов радуги, и весело мерцала золотым и серебряным шитьем. 

\- Ох, ты, - поразился Фили. - Я и не знал, что у меня такое есть. Неужто Фроди расщедрился? 

\- Не, - ответил начальник стражи, - это их величество король Торин, своими руками. Фроди ваш ушел куда-то по делам, ну я и заглянул к Снорри, а там как раз были их величество король, и изволили выражать свое глубокое неудовольствие… 

Фили расхохотался. Торин и его стюард играли в эту игру годами - Снорри любил вырядить короля во что-нибудь невыносимо вычурное, а обычно сдержанный до холодности Торин краснел лицом, и орал на стюарда, не чураясь самыми грязными оборотами на Кхуздуле. 

\- Да ладно, мастер Маход, здесь все свои. 

\- А… Ну да… Когда я заглянул, король Торин как раз грозил спустить Снорри с самой длинной лестницы Эребора, если он еще раз подсунет ему для эльфийского приема красные штаны. Я было уйти хотел потихоньку, да король меня заметил, выслушал, открыл ближайший сундук, и выдал мне все это, - начальник стражи кивнул на разложенное богатство. - А когда я уходил, сказал Снорри, что отличная, мол, идея - раздать все финтифлюшки местным оркам, а большую часть королевского гардероба отправить в подарок королю гоблинов, он оценит. 

\- Правда, что ли, есть красные штаны? - Фили продолжал хохотать, и даже Двалин ухмыльнулся в усы. 

\- Не, красных нету. Их величество, по-моему, выпотрошил первый попавшийся сундук. Синие есть, и черные, и двое коричневых. Рубаха вот есть красная, с золотым шитьем… 

\- Только, мастер Маход, он же в Ториновой одеже утонет. 

\- А не скажите, ваше высочество, - начальник стражи кивнул на пленного. - Он мастера Двалина на ладонь-то всего и пониже. А что уже в плечах, так молодой еще. Он, поди, вырастет еще на дюйм или два, и в плечах раздастся, порода-то в нем ваша, Дуриновская. На матушку вашу больно похож, я ж ее девочкой совсем помню. А уж как зыркнет, так и совсем одно лицо. 

Умения "зыркать" Фили за мамой как-то не замечал, но еще больше его поразило лицо Двалина, застывшее, с остановившимися, невидящими глазами. 

Начальник стражи перевел взгляд с Двалина на Фили. - Вы уж простите меня, старика, ваше высочество, я ж не со зла… 

\- Пустое, мастер Маход, - ответил Двалин. - Найди-ка нам лучше, чем мазь с него стереть, а то всю одежду испоганит. Только не делись ты своими соображениями больше ни с кем, а то, неровен час, поймут не так. 

Начальник стражи покивал, и поспешил выйти за дверь. 

Двалин прикрыл глаза ладонью, а потом с силой провел вверх, по лбу, по лысине. - Проклятье. А я-то думал, мне мерещится. 

\- Двалин? Почему мне кажется, что я чего-то не знаю? 

\- Не знаешь. Помнишь, как я тебе рассказал, что отец твой погиб во время орочьего налета, а мать едва выжила? 

\- Помню. Я с дядькой тогда жил. 

\- Я рассказал не все. Брат у тебя был. Во время того нападения сгинул, тела так и не нашли. Малыш совсем был, трехлетка. Думали, в доме сгорел. А оно вон как получилось… 

Учитель и ученик посмотрели на пленного. Тот упорно, но пока безуспешно, пытался дотянуться до разложенных на столе богатств. Волосы его совсем высохли, торчали во все стороны неровными кудряшками. 

\- Однажды, Дис тогда лет тридцать было, они с ее мамой, твоей бабушкой, поехали навестить родных в Железных холмах. По санному пути. Подвода, на которой они ехали, провалилась под лед. Вытащить-то их вытащили, но… Бабушка твоя так после этого и не выздоровела, сгорела в лихорадке, а Дис хворала долго, год почти. Совсем слабенькая стала, волосы ей пришлось остричь - тяжелы были слишком, головы не поднять. 

Орк меж тем смирился с невозможностью добраться до одежды, и сидел на корточках, злобно глядя на тюремщиков из-под кудлатой челки. 

\- Вот такая и была, - вздохнул Двалин. - Чисто орчонок. 

В дверь поскреблись, потом просунулась голова стражника. - Мастер Маход прислал. Вот мокрое полотенце, мазь вытереть, вот сухое, а вот исподнее для него, - стражник кивнул на пленного. 

\- Спасибо, - Двалин прикрыл за стражником дверь. - Ну, что ж. 

Он уронил сухие вещи на стол, шагнул к пленному с мокрым полотенцем. - Иди-ка сюда, - и, когда тот не отреагировал, грубо ухватил его за волосы, и швырнул к ближайшей стене. - Как с козой говорю, честное слово. 

В следующий миг обернутая сырым полотенцем рука старого воина стиснула горло пленного. Тот вякнул испуганно, замер, с ужасом и непониманием глядя на Двалина, потом безуспешно попытался отцепить душащие пальцы. С мольбой глянул на Фили. 

\- Ах, ты ж мелкая дрянь! Сначала укусил, а теперь просишь о защите, - Двалин сильнее стиснул руку на его горле. 

Фили пихнул Двалина в плечо. - Совсем рехнулся, задушишь же! 

\- А ты подумал, что матери скажешь? Ты хоть представляешь, что с ней будет? 

\- Обрадуется, что сын пропавший нашелся? 

\- Ты совсем, что ли, дурак? - Двалин развернулся к Фили, позволив закашлявшемуся орку съехать по стене на пол. - Какой сын? Сын ее умер в том пожаре восемьдесят лет назад. Это - только тело, внутри которого один Махал знает, что. Ты думаешь, он от своих отказался? Да ничуть не бывало. Он ведь притворяется, что всеобщего не знает и не понимает, чтобы не допрашивали. Идиотом прикидывался целую неделю, а ты и купился! Был бы это пленный эльф, пришло бы тебе в голову, что он продастся за кусок мяса и яркие тряпки? Нет. А это не эльф даже, орк! Он враг, был им, есть, и им же останется, и то, что он в гномьей шкуре, факта сего не отменяет. А ты его хочешь к Дис под бок, как вечное напоминание. Ты хоть представляешь, каково ей-то будет? 

\- В любом случае, Торину решать, - упрямо ответил Фили. - Дай-ка сюда. 

Он вытащил мокрое полотенце из руки Двалина, присел перед орком на корточки. - Не бойся, я не сделаю тебе больно. Только мазь с тебя вытру, и все. 

Орк нахмурился, хотел отстраниться, но глянул на старого воина, и счел за благо остаться на месте. Фили аккуратно, стараясь не причинить боли, вытер его лицо, горло и плечи. Принес сухое полотенце, промокнул оставшуюся влагу. - Вот и все, теперь и одежду можно. 

\- Чует моя задница, что все мы об этом сильно пожалеем, - покачал головой Двалин, и кинул орку исподнее. - Надевай. И если уж тебя так заботит безопасность твоего зада, то нечего им здесь сверкать. 

Пленник повертел в руках незнакомый предмет туалета, глянул на Двалина вопрошающе. 

\- Давай, помогу, - Фили протянул руку, но пленный прижал подштанники к груди и отступил, насторожено глядя на него исподлобья. - Двалин, давай ты. Не любит он меня почему-то. 

Двалин фыркнул, отобрал у пленного исподнее, развернул нужной стороной. - Надевай! 

А когда пленный успешно справился с задачей, подволок поближе стол с одеждой. - Даже любопытно, что он выберет. 

Орк застыл перед столом, не решаясь протянуть руку, потом глянул на Двалина. 

\- Можно, - рыкнул старый воин. - Все твое. 

Пленный осторожно вытащил из кучи штаны - черные, с тиснением на коленях, с золотым шитьем по боковому шву и у пояса. Быстро натянул на себя, разобрался с завязками, принялся вертеться на месте, стараясь рассмотреть все детали. Чуть не свалился на пол, споткнувшись о цепь. Штаны были ему широковаты, свободно болтались на тощих бедрах, а вот в длину были почти хороши. 

\- Теперь рубаху, - несмотря на свою уверенность в злонамеренности пленного, не усмехаться Двалин не мог. Очень уж забавно орк осваивал гномью премудрость. - Ну, да, красную, кто бы сомневался. Снорри будет тебя любить, как сына. Должен же хоть кто-то в королевском доме ценить его усилия! 

Фили подумал, что красное младшему к лицу - подзаживут болячки, отрастут обкромсанные волосы, исчезнет голодная худоба - и тот будет хорош, как принц. И тут же споткнулся мысленно - от легкости, с которой признал вражеского разведчика своим младшим братом. 

\- Тебя зовут-то как? 

Орк недовольно оторвался от важного занятия разглядывания золотой вышивки на собственном рукаве, и, прижав пальцем место, на котором остановился, поглядел на Фили с сумрачным непониманием. 

\- Фили, - Фили ткнул себя в грудь. - Двалин, - указал пальцем на старого воина, с усмешкой наблюдающего за пленным. Потом указал на пленного, - а ты? 

\- Кили, - выдал тот, и снова занялся своим рукавом. 

\- К вашим услугам, - Двалин со стоном потер лицо ладонью. - Судьба. Ну, так тому и быть.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Так это и есть мой новый племянник, - Торин обошел его вокруг, рассматривая, остановился напротив. Кили видел лишь носы его расшитых, окованных светлым узорным металлом сапогов. Как Король умудрялся двигаться _в этом_ настолько мягко, бесшумно, будто охотящийся варг, орк не понимал. - Так и не посмотришь на меня?

Кили уже посмотрел, заглянул один раз в глаза, и ему хватило. Каждый инстинкт его тела выл: _ударь быстро - чтобы отвлекся на защиту, и беги - далеко, насколько хватит сил_. Он переступил босыми, скованными недлинной цепью ногами. Сейчас лучше было не думать о побеге, и он стал думать о том, как пленившие его существа умудряются вложить… дальше слов не было, ни на всеобщем, ни на своем. Вложить то, что заставляет смотреть не отрываясь - как на танцующие языки пламени, на бегущую воду - во все, что они создают своими руками. Даже его путы - наручники, соединенные цепью с цепью ножных кандалов, пристегнутые к надетому поверх рубахи стальному поясу… он должен бы их ненавидеть, и не мог - настолько совершенными они были. Почти не стесняли движений при ходьбе, и делали его абсолютно беспомощным.

\- Дядь, он тебя почему-то боится.

Орк покосился на Фили. Ну конечно же, тот ничего не видел! Глаза его были ясными, синими, и не было в них...

\- Дурак, - буркнул Кили.

\- Сын моей сестры вырос трусом? - спокойно поинтересовался Король, засунув большие пальцы за тяжелый наборный пояс.

Кили едва не завыл, пытаясь смирить свое тело. То жуткое, древнее, слепое, что всегда жило в нем, что позволило не погибнуть среди тех, кто был сильнее и злее, неудержимо лезло на волю, раздирая его изнутри драконьими когтями. Он вскинул голову, и, зло прищурившись, глянул Королю в глаза.

\- Не тебя.

Король проследил за взглядом пленного, брошенным ему за плечо, обернулся. Брови его удивленно приподнялись.

\- Аркенстон? Ты испугался камня?

Король стоял спиной к трону, где сияла и переливалась эта пестрая штука, а в глазах его, в самой глубине зрачков, плыли, не спеша исчезнуть, неверные мерцающие отражения.

\- Это не камень, - прорычал орк. - Он у тебя в голове! Фили дурак, не видит. Двалин, - Кили покосился на второго тюремщика, и его передернуло от ужаса. - Двалин видит, - закончил он убито. - И не говорит.

\- Все интереснее и интереснее, - заметил Король довольно. - И чего же такого страшного может быть в камне?

\- Он разговаривает, - Кили вновь уставился на носы королевских сапогов. - Нечем.

Король прогулялся до ступеней, ведущих к трону, и назад, усмехнулся Фили и Двалину.

\- Очень разумно, я считаю. Опасаться того, что не должно говорить, но говорит. Бояться безумца с камнем в голове. Да и похож он - на брата еще больше, чем на сестру. У меня лично нет ни малейших сомнений, что он наш.

\- А я? - грустно поинтересовался Фили.

\- А ты дурак, - тихо, но мстительно сказал Кили.

В следующее мгновение тяжелая оплеуха впечатала его в грудь хмыкнувшего Двалина. - Торин тебе не Фили, терпеть твои закидоны не станет.

\- Правда, дурак, - заметил Торин, потирая ушибленную ладонь о бедро. - Ты, Фили, в отца пошел. Да я всем богам молился, чтобы его кровь пересилила нашу. Должен же на трон Эребора сесть хоть один нормальный король? Эребор заслуживает, как ты считаешь?

\- А ты, - он перевел взгляд на… младшего племянника. _Ни малейших сомнений_ , подумал Торин. Кили смотрел на него с такой фамильной смесью негодования и презрения, словно он был остроухим Лихолесским Королем. _В данной ситуации так оно и есть, пожалуй._ Хотелось рассмеяться, и растрепать его неровно обкромсанные темные патлы.

Кили выдал короткую фразу на Черном Наречии, и выразительно дернул скованными за спиной руками.

\- Ты назвал трусом своего короля? - спокойно поинтересовался Торин.

\- Ты не мой король, - в тон ему ответил пленный.

\- Так это был вызов, маленький орк? Двалин, освободи его.

\- Ну, что ты, Торин, в самом деле, - нахмурился воин, оценивая невеликое пространство перед троном, окруженное бездной. - Не самое лучшее место для поединка. Да и стар ты уже, покупаться на мальчишеские подначки.

\- Ты думаешь, я не справлюсь? - Торин давно уже не испытывал такого веселья. - Ты серьезно думаешь…

\- Не думаю! - рявкнул Двалин. - Победить он тебя не победит, а морду раздерет, или за нос укусит. Как будешь с синим носом эльфов принимать?

\- Эльфы переживут. Освободи его, я хочу это видеть.

\- Ну, как знаешь, - Двалин извлек маленький ключ откуда-то из-за пазухи. - Не жалуйся потом.

Торину казалось, что орк растерян - он топтался на месте, встряхивая освобожденными руками, и в его сторону упорно не смотрел. В следующий миг Кили исчез со своего места, нырнул, всем весом своего тела ударив Торина под колени. Король крякнул от неожиданности, и неграциозно шлепнулся на задницу. Единственное, что он успел сделать - это выхватить из ножен церемониальный кинжал, и отбросить его вдоль по полу, как он надеялся, в направлении Двалина. Или Фили. Как раз вовремя - правая рука орка ухватила воздух там, где только что была рукоять ножа.

\- Ну, и кто теперь дурак? - усмехнулся Торин, хватая противника за запястье.

Тот взвыл и дернулся с чудовищной для такого мелкого существа силой, словно боли для него не существовало, и он хотел освободится даже ценой собственной оторванной конечности.

\- Нет уж, милый, навоевался, - Торин легко выкрутил руку ему за спину, навалился сверху, ухватил за волосы на затылке. - Пошли, лучше, разберемся, чем там Аркенстон тебя так напугал.

Орк визгливо орал и вертелся в его руках, лягался и топтал ему ноги. Но сделать ничего не мог - Торин вволок его вверх по ступеням, пихнул на колени на каменное сиденье трона, за волосы заставил откинуть назад голову.

\- Ну, открой глаза, трусишка, - прошелестело у Кили в ухе. - Скажи дяде, что ты видишь.

Кили открыл глаза. Потом его свободная рука метнулась вверх, словно кто-то потянул его за запястье, пальцы сами собой нажали на синий камень в оправе, и Аркенстон легко вывалился со своего места, холодным грузом лег в левую ладонь. Больше всего Кили хотелось отбросить его в сторону, чтобы ненавистная пестрая штука брякнулась бы об пол, отскочила, и скрылась за пределами помоста в бездонной пропасти. Как наяву видел он, как после этого Король выламывает из сустава его правую руку, а затем ломает шею. Может, оно и к лучшему?

\- Ну что ты, Кили? - Фили когда-то успел примоститься на левом подлокотнике трона, заглядывал брату в лицо. - Отдай камень дяде, пожалуйста. Зачем он тебе?

 _Ни зачем_. Помедлив еще мгновенье, Кили ткнул Аркенстон через плечо.

\- Умница, - прошелестело в левом ухе. Король выпустил его правую руку и волосы, забрал камень.

И в следующий миг пальцы Торина еще жестче ухватили его за волосы, и Король сунул камень ему под нос на открытой ладони. - Что ты видишь?

_Кили не видел ничего, вокруг него была тьма, пропитанная запахом крови и смерти. Он хотел заорать от боли во всем теле, и не мог. Потом что-то, придавившее его, сдвинулось, и первое, что он увидел, было лицо… брата. Белое, как снег, залитое кровью, с красными от крови, мокрыми волосами. Глаза его, всегда такие ясные, смотрели на него с мертвой, стылой неподвижностью. А потом он услышал вой…_

\- Ну все уже, маленький, все. Ну, прости дядьку, я не думал, что будет так плохо.

Кили рискнул приоткрыть глаза. Он сидел, забившись в самый угол трона, подтянув колени к подбородку, дрожал, и давился от слез.

Торин был рядом, примостившись на самом краешке сиденья. Показал ему пустые ладони.

\- Я на нем сижу, честно. Больше он до тебя не доберется, - протянул руку, и погладил Кили по щеке, вытер слезинку большим пальцем. - Ну, что он тебе показал?

У Кили не было сил даже на то, чтобы отодвинуться. Его затылок был прижат к чему-то живому и теплому, он скосил глаза - Фили все так же сидел на подлокотнике трона, смотрел со всегдашней своей раздражающей жалостью. Только глаза его снова были ясными, без тусклой пелены смерти.

\- Фи!.. - неожиданно для самого себя хныкнул Кили, и мертвой хваткой вцепился в запястье брата. Потом нахмурился, отбросил его руку, и отвернулся, опустив голову.

\- Все интереснее и интереснее, - Торин приподнял брови. - А ну-ка, Двалин, который все видит, и ничего не говорит, скажи нам, что там было. Потому что мне проклятая стекляшка не показала ничего.

Двалин шагнул чуть ближе, обвел мрачным взглядом всех троих, сидящих на троне, вздохнул.

\- Поле битвы, заваленное трупами, сколько хватает глаз. Я ищу кого-то, оттаскиваю в сторону тела орков, и… они там, оба, - старый воин кивнул на племянников. - Кили погиб первым, стрела в горле, Фили защищал его мертвое уже тело до последнего, и стрел в нем больше, чем иголок у ежа. Я…

\- Ты выл, как варг, - тут же выдал его младший.

\- Да, - согласился Двалин. - Тебя, Торин, там не было, но что-то мне кажется, что ты был или мертв, или близок к тому.

\- Когда? - король вцепился в него жадным взглядом.

\- Скорее всего, это была Битва Пяти Воинств, - раздумчиво покачал головой Двалин. - У Фили бороденка была совсем коротенькая, как после нашего похода.

\- Несбывшееся прошлое, - кивнул головой Торин, легонько подпрыгнул на своем сиденье, поморщился, и потянулся рукой поправить камень. - Вот ведь гад…

Заметил, как в ужасе расширились глаза младшего племянника, и усмехнулся, показывая ему пустые ладони. - Сижу-сижу, обещал же. Ну да ладно. Давайте лучше подумаем о будущем и настоящем. Седьмой уровень он точно перерос, скоро стража начнет догадываться.

\- Маход уже, - заметил Двалин.

\- Со стариком я сам поговорю, он мужик с понятием, но оставлять племянничка там не стоит. Я вот думаю об отцовских покоях, и расположены удобно, не на виду, и стражу можно поставить только из ближнего круга. Там даже окна были - ведь он небось солнца боится. Пусть привыкает. Фили, займись, а то я не помню, восстанавливали их после войны, или нет.

\- Железо я одобряю, менять пока ничего не стоит - в комнате своей на цепи, кандалы и наручники, если вести куда. Шустрый он больно. Наследник-то переживет, - Торин ткнул пальцем по направлению укушенного уха племянника. - А вот тяпнет какого-нибудь почтенного посла, проблем не оберемся. Через год-другой поглядим, может, это у него возрастное, - Торин хмыкнул, поймав мрачный взгляд Кили.

\- Двалин, будешь его гонять. Он победил бы сегодня, если б не просидел на цепи последний месяц.

\- Ну уж и победил бы… - протянул старый воин.

\- Запросто, - ответил Король. - Стиль его не ломай, в хирд мы его ставить не собираемся, гоняй только почаще, чтобы не засиживался, да и рос правильно. Балину скажи, чтобы начал с ним заниматься. Где это видано, Эреборский принц - и неуч. Что еще? - Торин подергал себя за косичку.

\- Дядь, а давай морийцам расскажем?

\- Бофуру, что ли, с братьями? Почему им?

\- А они хорошие, - Фили солнечно улыбнулся. - Ведь Кили и поговорить не с кем. Меня он не любит, у Двалина дел и без того невпроворот.

\- С Бифуром они, точно, договорятся, - сказал Торин, пряча усмешку.

\- А что? Я с Бифуром оченно даже люблю потолковать, - кивнул Двалин. - Может статься, Фили и прав. Бомбур, опять же, с его готовкой, поделки-игрушки, шутки-прибаутки… Может, оно и хорошо выйдет. Знаешь, как мелкий вышивки у себя на одеже изучал? А жилы в полированном камне, пока мы сюда его вели? Красоту он видит, и понимает, пусть и по-своему…

Двалин все говорил, говорил, а Фили сидел на подлокотнике трона, качал ногой и тихо улыбался. Титул "мелкий", присвоенный ему Двалином почти девяносто лет назад, наконец-то перешел по наследству.


	3. Chapter 3

В Эреборе зрел заговор. Дис чувствовала это каждой косточкой своего тела. Твердокаменная физиономия Торина, грубоватая веселость Двалина, ласковая предупредительность Фили - все это было… слишком. Слуги не знали ничего, а мужчины ее дома скрывали от нее какую-то тайну. Фили был среди них самым слабым звеном, но даже от него толку добиться пока не удалось. Дис уставилась в зеркало, вспоминая честные-пречестные глаза сына.

_\- Ну что ты, мамочка, - сказал тот с улыбкой, и потянулся к уху, которое теперь украшал полукруг белых пятнышек._

Если бы сын видел ее сейчас, то убедился бы, что его мать не растеряла способности "зыркать". Да и способности сопоставлять факты тоже. И если у Торина есть тайна, то знать ее могут только они - боевые товарищи, участники похода. Мысленно Дис перебрала их лица, и тех, кого знала с детства, и тех, кого видела только мимоходом…

***

"Мория," - гласила резная деревянная вывеска над дверью в магазин. - "Игрушки на любой вкус."

Дис проигнорировала висящую на двери табличку "Закрыто", тихо проскользнула внутрь. И замерла в удивленном восхищении. Зал магазина был неярко освещен маленькими светильниками, узок и так глубок, что дальний конец его терялся в густых тенях, с деревянными, некрашеными стенами и потолком, длинными полками, и не менее длинными прилавками. И везде, насколько хватало глаз, были игрушки. Неровными рядами они стояли на полках, толпились на прилавках, были подвешены к потолку - деревянные, глиняные, каменные, металлические - гномы и диковинные звери, крошечные предметы столовой утвари, маленькие шахтерские инструменты и миниатюрные боевые топоры, какие-то сложные механизмы, назначения которых Дис не знала, а под потолком, раскинув полупрозрачные перепончатые крылья, реяло сразу несколько драконов. Пахло деревом, олифой, и почему-то оружейным маслом. С трудом оторвавшись от созерцания, Дис медленно двинулась в глубь магазина.

Хитроглазый игрушечник в своей неизменной ушанке был на месте, сидел за дальним прилавком в окружении дюжины свечей, и тоненьким резцом выводил сложное деревянное кружево на узкой дощечке. Глянул на нее с улыбкой, поднялся, откладывая работу, и отвесил традиционный поклон.

\- Бофур, к вашим услугам.

Дис не была с ним знакома, видела несколько раз, да и то мельком, но по этой улыбке, да по печали в его глазах тут же уверилась - знает. Знает, и кто она такая, и что скрывают от нее сын и брат.

\- Расскажи, - попросила она просто. - Я ведь все равно докопаюсь.

Мориец почесал затылок сквозь ушанку, но улыбаться не перестал. Не стал и изворачиваться.

\- Не ищи, принцесса. Ничего, кроме печали да беспокойства, это тебе не принесет, - его взгляд скользнул куда-то вниз и в сторону, и Дис увидела - возле подсвечника, среди резных ажурных заготовок и стружки, как неверная нота, выпавшая из песни… Бофур протянул руку, но принцесса оказалась проворнее.

Это был… зверь. Кабан, или, может быть, собака. Грубо вылепленный из глины, на четырех конусообразных ногах, с хвостом-полешком, треугольными, торчащими вверх ушами, длинным рылом, глазами-дырочками, и острыми, в несколько штрихов обозначенными зубами. Дис поставила его на ладонь, озадаченно разглядывая.

\- Сколько?

\- Это подарок, - ответил гном спокойно, но без улыбки. - Не на продажу.

Крепкие, привычные к кирке пальцы сомкнулись на ее запястье, игрушечник аккуратно взял зверя с ее ладони, и поставил его на место. Пальцы гнома были твердыми и неожиданно горячими, даже сквозь рукав Дис чувствовала бурлящую в нем жизненную силу. Давно, ох, давно, никто не касался ее вот так, по-настоящему - с тех пор, пожалуй, как погиб ее муж.

Торин обнимал иногда, но легонько, едва в четверть силы. Фили ушел с дядькой совсем мальчишкой, а вернулся молодым воином, мужчиной, удивительно сильным, да так и не разучившимся этой своей силы бояться, и обращался с матерью предупредительно-ласково, как с хрупкой и дорогой эльфийской статуэткой. Мориец был, пожалуй, не менее силен, чем ее сын, но силы своей не боялся - скорее, не замечал. Дис неожиданно почувствовала, что щеки ее начинают пылать.

Игрушечник заглянул ей в лицо, и губы его вновь разъехались в улыбке. В глазах его не было больше тоски, а искрилось лихое бесшабашное веселье - и Дис вдруг поняла, что он здорово, на несколько десятков лет, ее моложе.

\- Ох, не сносить мне когда-нибудь головы! - хохотнул Бофур, выпустил ее запястье, и уложил ее ладонь на свою, широкую, мозолистую, прикрыв сверху другой рукой. - А не слушай меня, принцесса. Ищи - что найдешь, все твое будет. Печали да беспокойства - они ведь тоже часть жизни, не меньше, чем радости. Только сама ищи, никто из тех, кто знает, тебе не подскажет, потому как Торину обещали молчать. Да и знают немногие - Фили, Двалин, да я с братьями - вот, пожалуй, и все. Ну да и Балин, конечно - мимо того старого лиса ни одна Эреборская сплетня стороной не пройдет. Удачи тебе!

Гном выпустил ее руку, Дис отступила от прилавка, и вдруг поклонилась ему, глубоко, в пояс.

\- Спасибо, Мастер Бофур.

\- Просто Бофур, без Мастера. Только ты вот что, принцесса, Бомбура не пытай. У него конституция больно нежная - сказать-то не скажет, а разволнуется, сыпанет горстью там, где надо на кончике ножа. Жуткая гадость эти эльфийские специи, когда их слишком много.

***

Дис очнулась от задумчивости, и поняла, что она все еще в торговых рядах, стоит перед прилавком, и зачаровано следит за руками горшечника, лепящего очередную глиняную свистульку. Пара дюжин готовых свистулек уже стояли на подносе в ожидании обжига. Пожилой гном заметил, что взгляд ее стал осмысленным, поставил свистульку на поднос, встал со своего места и поклонился.

\- Варди, к вашим услугам. Чего желаешь, красавица?

Дис невольно улыбнулась навстречу его улыбке. - Мне бы глины, Мастер Варди, вот столько, - и протянула сложенную ковшиком ладонь.

\- Глины, так глины, - горшечник отщипнул кус от здоровенного кома, в два движения скатал его, и уложил неожиданно тяжелый колобок в ее ладонь.

\- Сколько с меня?

\- Да что ты, деточка, - мастер махнул вымазанной в глине ладонью. - Это ж не посудная глина, ту и готовить долго, и сама по себе она может чего-то стоить. А эта так, поделочная - вон, ребятишкам на свистульки. Лепи и радуйся.

\- Спасибо!

Дис отошла от прилавка, рассматривая глиняный колобок. Он был светло-серый, а не красноватый как загадочный зверь в магазине Бофура, но ее это, скорее, обрадовало. Она осторожно сжала податливую глину в ладони, потом надавила на нее пальцем… Раз - и колобок раскатан в колбаску, два - вот у него уже есть четыре толстеньких ноги и хвост-полено, вытянутое рыло, торчащие вверх треугольные уши. Дис вытащила золотую шпильку, не заметив, что отставила часть глины в волосах, в два укола сделала зверю глаза, в несколько штрихов обозначила острые зубы, еще в несколько - грубую шерсть на загривке. Вернулась к прилавку горшечника.

\- А можно это обжечь?

\- Ох, ты ж, - Мастер поставил зверя на ладонь, с улыбкой осмотрел со всех сторон. - Варг?

\- Варг? - переспросила удивленная Дис. - Ах, да… ну конечно же, варг.

\- Обожгу в лучшем виде, - заверил ее горшечник, и покачал головой, отказываясь от протянутой золотой монеты. - Ну, что ты, дочка. Обижусь…

\- Не за глину и обжиг, - Дис заглянула ему в глаза. - А чтобы прижился, на удачу. Давай я еще и за свистульки все заплачу, а когда готовы будут, ты их так раздай, Мастер Варди, тому, кому приглянутся. На это хватит?

\- С лихвой, - кивнул горшечник, и улыбнулся. - Дельная мысль, самая удача и бывает от ребячьей радости.

***

Когда Дис поняла, что тайна есть "кто", а не "что", выяснить, где ее сын проводит целые дни, а иногда и ночи, не составило большого труда. Как брошенные игральные кости складываются иногда в странные картики, так сами собой сошлись воедино известные ей части мозаики. В Эреборе гостил некто, кто укусил Фили за ухо, кто подарил Бофуру глиняного варга, о ком знали ее брат и сын, Двалин с Балином, и почему-то братья-морийцы, и кого по непонятной ей прихоти прятали ото всех остальных. Включая ее, что было абсолютно недопустимо.

Без особых затруднений Дис удалось выяснить, что Фили вдруг занялся восстановлением дедовых покоев. Принцесса задумалась, продолжая расчесывать свои черно-блестящие волосы. Когда жив был ее отец, Траин, его считали гномом необычным, с чудинкой. Но она-то знала, что большая часть "чудес" принадлежала маме, и папа, в своей великой любви к Единственной, не мог ей ни в чем отказать. Например, все трое - Торин, она, и младший брат - Фрерин, были зачаты при солнечном свете. Мама была уверена, что сие дарует ее детям долгую молодость. Дис взглянула в зеркало - похоже, мама была права. Даже самый старший из троих, Торин, выглядел очень молодо для своих лет. Она последовала совету матери, и ее сын, Фили, а позже…

Дис решительно отложила гребень, и, глядя в зеркало, принялась плести косы - не те, что предусмотрены дворцовым этикетом, а простые, такие, какие плела каждый день в годы изгнания. Ее старая рубашка, сарафан и плащ были уже приготовлены, поношенные, но еще крепкие, так странно выглядевшие на роскошном покрывале кровати. Если ее кто-то узнает, то так тому и быть, но до отцовских покоев она все же постарается добраться незаметно, вдруг тайна окажется не просто прихотью Торина, а чем-то, что действительно нужно хранить ото всех? Только вот комнаты отца и мамы находились далеко от Королевского крыла, в тихом и пустом Восточном крыле, очень высоко в горе, чтобы безопасно было прорубить окна - глядящие в пропасть, в бесконечную тихую пустоту восточных равнин, на Железные Холмы - мамину родину, навстречу первым солнечным лучам.

***

Похоже, никто не обратил на нее внимания, и теперь, окруженная сонной пустотой Восточного крыла, Дис стояла перед знакомой до последнего изгиба деревянного узора дверью. Принцесса постучала. Если ей не откроют, она останется здесь, и будет держать осаду, пока…

За дверью завозились, повернулся ключ, и дверь приоткрылась ладони на две.

\- Ох, ты, - неизысканно сказал выглянувший в щель стражник. - Ваше высочество…

\- Дверь-то открой, - усмехнулась Дис, откидывая с головы капюшон. - Или ты меня боишься?

\- Так ведь это… не велено, - сказал стражник, невольно отступая.

Дис приоткрыла тяжелую створку чуть шире, проскользнула внутрь, и прикрыла дверь за собой. Стражников оказалось двое, молодых, чуть старше Фили, и весьма растерянных.

\- Ваше высочество, пожалейте, - сказал старший. - Не велено никого пускать, кроме их величества, и их высочества принца…

\- И Двалина, и Балина, продолжить? - Дис уперла руки в боки. - Бифура, Бофура, Бомбура.

Стражник посопел. - Да ведь их величество нас…

\- Их величество меня всю жизнь знает, и если вы меня сейчас впустите, он поймет и простит. Но вот чего он никогда не простит, так это пошлой потасовки с его сестрой, - Дис вытащила из под плаща недлинную, окованную железом дубинку и хищно усмехнулась, заставив стражников сделать еще один шаг назад. - И король-то ладно. Вы подумайте, что сделает с вами Фили.

Стражники посмотрели друг на друга, и одновременно переглотнули. Потом уставились на нее молящими растерянными глазами.

\- Ну вот что, милые, сейчас вы мне дадите ключ от нужной комнаты, один из вас останется на страже, а другой быстро позовет сюда моего сына. Я с ним сама разберусь. Идет? - и Дис протянула руку ладонью вверх.

***

Мамина и папина комната осталась почти такой, какой она ее помнила. Сноп поздне-утреннего солнечного света падал сквозь открытое настежь огромное окно, застилавшие пол толстые ковры казались вытканными из коричнево-золотых осенних листьев, гигантское квадратное супружеское ложе было задвинуто из центра комнаты в дальний угол, но так же, как во времена ее юности, укрыто ворохом пестрых одеял, покрывал и звериных шкур.

Единственным новшеством было железное кольцо в полу посреди комнаты. Видимо кто-то аккуратно вынул одну из плиток каменного пола, и вбил в скальную породу под ней штырь с кольцом на конце. А ковры… защищали дорогой полированный камень пола от царапин, которые, несомненно, оставила бы длинная цепь, один конец которой был прикован к кольцу, а другой исчезал в гнезде из шкур, подушек и одеял на кровати.

Свет из окна слепил ее, и Дис не сразу поняла, что за ней наблюдают, и очень внимательно. Оглянулась на шорох и замерла - над краем гнезда виднелась лохматая макушка и два темных настороженных глаза. Незнакомец изучал гостью некоторое время, потом решительно отбросил шкуры и одеяла, и мягко соскользнул на пол. Из одежды на нем был лишь стальной пояс, соединенный с той самой длинной цепью, лица его Дис не могла разобрать в тени, но он был молод, худ и безбород, двигался с такой знакомой звериной грацией, наводящей на мысль об охотящемся волке. Молодой гном постоял немного, с фырканьем принюхиваясь, потом сделал несколько шагов в ее сторону, вновь замер в нерешительности. Еще несколько осторожных шагов, и он вступил в круг света, отбрасываемый двумя газовыми светильниками у двери.

Сердце Дис замерло на миг, а потом заколотилось с безумной скоростью. Лицо его, настолько знакомое, молодое, невероятное здесь и сейчас…

\- Фрерин, - прошептала Дис, и прижала ладонь ко рту. - Не может быть… Как же это…

Молодой гном замер в шаге от нее, потом потянулся осторожно и понюхал ее волосы, Дис почувствовала его теплое дыхание на своем лице. Он был на полголовы ее выше, а глаза его, показавшиеся ей вначале почти черными, сейчас, в ярком свете газовых рожков, оказались зеленовато-ореховыми, как гречишный мед. Его черные густые брови были сведены к переносице, выражая то ли сосредоточенное недовольство, то ли непонимание. Внезапно гном шагнул еще ближе, присел на корточки у ее ног, глянул снизу вверх, и вдруг улыбнулся ей, настолько радостно, что если бы не потрясение, Дис наверняка улыбнулась бы ему навстречу. Потом он взял ее безвольно висящую левую руку, уложил ладонь себе на макушку, подождал немного, и осторожно погладил ее ладонью себя по голове. Удовлетворенно вздохнул, и прижался к ее колену.

\- Мама…

Дис оглянулась. Фили стоял в дверях и смотрел на нее расстроенно и виновато.

\- Мамочка, ты очень сердишься?

Дис медленно покачала головой. Молодой гном у ее ног шевельнулся, выглянул из-за ее юбки, с недовольством изучая вошедшего.

\- Мама, это не Фрерин. Это Кили.

Светильники перед глазами Дис вдруг расплылись и поехали куда-то в сторону.

 ***

\- Навязался на мою голову, полоумный. Штаны бы хоть надел, матери постыдился. Видишь, до чего ее довел? - сказал Фили.

\- Отстань, дурак, - недовольно ответил знакомо-незнакомый голос.

Видимо, Дис снился один из тех нечастых, но счастливых снов, где сыновей у нее было двое. Она тихо улыбнулась.

\- Мальчики, прекратите ругаться. Кили, немедленно надень штаны.

Справа послышалась возня, металлический какой-то шорох, Дис почувствовала, как кровать, а она, видимо, лежала на кровати, спружинила несколько раз, будто по ней туда-сюда прошелся кто-то тяжелый, снова шорох… Как-то слишком уж подробно для сна, подумала Дис, и приоткрыла глаза.

Фрерин, молодой, живой, лохматый Фрерин, сидел возле нее на кровати, скрестив ноги, и сосредоточенно возился с завязками штанов на тощем пузе. Вскинул на нее темные глаза, и лицо его вновь засветилось довольством.

\- Живая, - он весело хлопнул себя по бедрам. - Штаны. Зеленые.

\- Молодец, - улыбнулась ему Дис, и посмотрела на Фили.

Ее… старший сын тоже сидел с на кровати, и выглядел по-прежнему виновато. - Мам, ты, правда, не сердишься?

\- Ну что ты, Фили, - она взяла его ладонь в свою.

\- Я бы рассказал, честно, но Двалин думает, что он внутри орк, и ничего нельзя сделать, и что ты расстроишься, а Торин хотел его хоть немного приручить, прежде чем показывать тебе. Так и сказал, _приручить_ , - Фили вздохнул. - Мам, а ты заметила, ведь Кили тебя узнал! - и Фили улыбнулся ей счастливо, не менее солнечно, чем ее… младший сын.

 


	4. Chapter 4

За неполных четыре месяца, прошедших с "явления Двалина", Кили сумел приспособиться и найти общий язык со многими гномами. Он спокойно относился к необходимости проводить большую часть времени на цепи, покидать свою комнату только в наручниках и ножных кандалах, правда, легких, выкованных специально для его прогулок.

С удовольствием посещал уроки Балина, учился говорить и складывать руны в слова. Прогресс Кили во всеобщем был просто поразительным – от десятка слов до вполне понятного, пусть и изломанного, средства общения всего за несколько недель.

Тренировался с Двалином, и, хотя старый воин и утверждал, что орк беззастенчиво старается его прикончить на каждом занятии, втайне был доволен необычностью и многообразием боевых приемов молодого гнома.

Больше всего Кили полюбил, почему-то, Бофура - смеялся своим ежиным смехом его шуткам, лепил для него разную глиняную жуть, которую Бофур охотно обжигал, и распродавал оказавшимся неожиданно многочисленными любителям "примитивного искусства". Старший гном щедро делился с Кили прибаутками и подзатыльниками, придумывал для него игры, позволял наблюдать, как они с кузеном мастерят свой веселый товар. Кили за несколько дней разобрался в языке жестов Бифура, и, по-видимому, полунемой гном его даже понимал.

Очаровал Бомбура умением распознавать все пряности предложенной еде, а потом безошибочно находить их на полках - по запху.

Сидел под боком у мамы, слушая детские сказки из старых книжек Фили. Дис была единственной, кому Кили без возражений позволял расчесывать свои отрастающие волосы, и даже терпел подаренную ею серебряную заколку.

Хуже всего дело обстояло с королем. Кили просто замирал в его присутствии, не шевелясь, почти не дыша, не отвечая на вопросы, и не поднимая взгляда от пола. В конце концов, выведенный из себя немой покорностью племянника, Торин явился на тренировку, отнял у Двалина шест, и загонял молодого гнома до полного изнеможения. Отношения дяди и племянника от этого теплее не стали, но по каким-то своим орочьим соображениям бояться Торина Кили перестал.

И, тем не менее, Фили был уверен, что его брат тихо ненавидит.

***

\- Куда теперь?

Они стояли на развилке - левый коридор, мягко заворачивая, уходил к главному залу, правый… Из правого, как из логова дракона, упругим потоком выталкивался горячий, пахнущий кузней воздух. Коридор медлил немного у развилки, а затем круто уходил вниз, в глубь горы.

Кили решительно повернул направо, и пошлепал босыми подошвами навстречу плотному жаркому ветру.

Кили! - Фили ухватил его повыше локтя. - Там печи.

Орк резко прянул в сторону, отступая к стене, выдирая локоть из его захвата, покосился недобро прищуренными глазами.

\- Вот ведь упрямый… - Фили только вздохнул. - Там столько огня, сколько ты в жизни не видел. Пошли назад, а?

Орк выглядел так, словно собирался заорать в своеобычной манере. Фили отступил невольно, и приготовился зажать уши руками - как Фили имел несчастие убедиться за последние месяцы, сила легких у того была просто поразительной. Но, вместо того чтобы разразиться визгливым ором, Кили, звякая цепями, притопал к нему вплотную, приблизил искаженное дикой злобой лицо к его лицу и тихо прошипел:

\- Если ты мой король, помоги мне.

\- Я это и делаю! - Фили осторожно положил руки брату на плечи.

Кили не стал вырываться, только ощерился по-звериному, и сказал раздельно, медленно, как недоумку. - Ты делаешь, чтобы я был слабый. А я не твоя самка.

Фили подумал, что ослышался.

\- Что? - спросил он недоуменно.

\- Ты слышал. Урод. Только и думаешь о моей заднице.

Это было настолько несправедливо, настолько обидно, что Фили не успел себя остановить. Полутьма коридора вдруг сделалась серебряно-прозрачной, тени исчезли, и Фили почувствовал, что падает, падает - в бесконечный сияющий колодец, спиной вперед, сквозь бесчисленные шелковые полотна.

Кили понял мгновенно, что что-то изменилось, хотя гном перед ним не двинулся с места, и не поменял выражения лица. Просто то, что стояло перед ним, не было больше размазней-Фили, не было гномом вообще… Сереброглазая тварь пихнула его к стене, а потом пришла боль. Кили знал, что брат сильнее его, но не представлял, что _настолько_.

Фили ударил лишь раз, коротко и страшно, без замаха, в последний миг чуть поменяв направление - так что удар пришелся не против сердца, а под дых. Развернул сползающего по стене Кили, сунул руку ему под левый локоть, надавил на плечо, и поволок вглубь горы, легко, как тряпичную куклу.

Кили знал о боли все. Знал, что эта, конкретная, через полчаса перестанет казаться сплошной каменной стеной, в ней появятся сначала крошечные трещинки, потом они станут пошире, потом боль станет похожа на удары сердца, и через сутки можно будет дышать почти свободно, а через неделю изгладится даже воспоминание о ней. Но сейчас, пока свихнувшийся Фили волок его по коридору, не было сил не то что на сопротивление - вдохнуть удавалось только через два раза на третий, и такое ничтожное количество воздуха, что не получалось даже стонать.

Коридор вылился в зал, мрачный и огромный, с потолком, теряющимся в жаркой темноте, с огненными отблесками и черными тенями, мечущимися по полу, наполненный ровным гулом, словно горное ущелье в ураган. Кили подумалось, что это гул горячего ветра, кружащего вокруг огромных как скалы темных штук, там и сям растущих из каменного пола. Вокруг… штук суетились похожие на крупные еловые шишки гномы, с ног до головы облаченные в многослойные кожаные доспехи.

Фили освободил его плечо и пихнул в спину по направлению к ближайшей штуке, возле самого основания которой была дыра, и из нее…

Кили вспомнил, как он впервые попробовал абрикосовое варенье. Когда мама поставила банку на подоконник, Кили не мог оторвать он нее взгляда - ему казалось, что в стеклянной посудине хранится пойманный солнечный свет. _Ну что же ты, маленький_ , - рассмеялась Дис. - _Это такая еда_. И Кили под мамин смех ел сделанную из солнца еду, и перемазался так, что склеились пальцы, а волосы слиплись сосульками.

А теперь нечто, похожее на просвеченное солнцем абрикосовое варенье, лезло из дыры, и лениво, неохотно ползло вниз по каменному желобу прямо к его ногам. Это было настолько… красиво, что Кили забыл о боли, о жаркой темноте вокруг, почти забыл дышать. _Это должно принадлежать ему_! Кили сделал осторожный шаг к текучему сиянию, потом другой, оглянулся на Фили - не попытается ли тот его остановить. И оторопело замер. Стоящее за его спиной существо не имело ничего общего с размазней-Фили. Золото текло с его головы и лежало на плечах, огненные искры пробегали по бровям, путались в ресницах, а в желтых, сияющих глазах плескалось устрашающе-прекрасное безумие, завораживающее, как в глазах Торина, и неудержимое, как река расплавленного металла за спиной.

\- Ваше высочество, куда ж вы его босиком - он же здесь себе все ноги пожжет! - к ним спешил один из облаченных в кожаные доспехи служителей огненного царства.

Наваждение раскололось и схлынуло. Фили отвел взгляд - кипящий метал в желобе плевался огненными искрами, комочки огня сыпались на каменный пол, подскакивали, разбегались во все углы.

Кили почувствовал мягкий удар, брат подхватил его с пола, словно он ничего не весил, и в следующий миг уже нес его прочь от безумия, от огня, в привычную прохладную темноту лабиринтов горы.

***

Он нес на руках закаменевшее, все еще до неприличия легкое тело брата. - _Как свою самку_ , - подумал Фили и грустно усмехнулся. В первый раз брат взглянул на него без презрительного равнодушия, и он, Фили, это разрушил. За мгновенье, и теперь уже навсегда.

Кили расслабился, повозился, устраиваясь на его руках поудобнее, и вдруг доверчиво уткнулся носом в ложбинку между шеей и плечом, посопел и успокоился. Фили чуть не споткнулся от неожиданности, прижал брата чуть крепче, и замер, когда тот потянулся к неукушенному пока уху.

\- _Дурак_ , - прошелестел голос у Фили в ухе, потом, среди орочьих слов, невнятно. - _Сумашедший_ , - и, совсем уже упутанное в мешанине черной речи. - _Мой король_.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Принеси мне пеструю штуку, - Кили, свернувшись в тугой комок, сидел в своем гнезде на кровати спиной к брату. Вылезти из гнезда, и идти на прогулку он отказался категорически.

Фили беспомощно смотрел на согнутую спину и лохматый затылок. - Кили… Ну, я могу Торина попросить.

\- Не говори ему ничего! - прорычал орк, злобно покосившись через плечо. - Он не разрешит. А мне… надо.

\- Да что тебе надо? Помнишь, как в прошлый раз плохо было? - Фили хлопнул себя по бедру. - Упрямый, как…

\- Ну вот в кого ты такой? - Кили вновь косился через плечо, скаля зубы в усмешке. - Торин вон какой вреднючий. Мама тоже ого-го, как мне врезала, когда я привередничал. - Кили зафыркал, словно еж. - Я, если я и правда твой брат… - Кили перестал улыбаться, глядя на изменившееся лицо Фили. - Вчера ведь нормальный был!

\- Ты называешь это _нормальный_? - спросил Фили тихо. - Ты хоть понимаешь, что я мог тебя убить?

\- Не убил же!

Фили опустил голову. - Ты вообще, как? Сильно болит?

\- Поболит и перестанет, - отрезал Кили. - Не ной. Зато огня я больше не испугаюсь. Вот так-то вот, _мистер Двалин,_ \- сказал он мстительно, и повозился в гнезде, разворачиваясь лицом к брату. - Пестр… Аркенстон хотел мне что-то показать. Он меня _зовет_. Все время. Фили, принеси мне его, слышишь?

\- Торин меня убьет. Я уже не говорю, что это нарушение… я даже не знаю, скольких законов Эребора.

\- Если ты его возьмешь по-тихому, а потом назад отнесешь, никто и не узнает, - сказал Кили раздраженно. - Не смотрят же они на него весь день!

Фили вздохнул. - Если я попадусь…

\- Так не попадайся! - рявкнул орк. Он подумал немного, потом подполз к самому краю гнезда, чтобы быть поближе к Фили, и зашептал быстро, словно боялся, что их подслушивают. - В том кусочке, что я видел, мы были братьями. По настоящему. Фили, я должен знать, что это такое.

***

\- Вот, - Фили полез за пазуху.

Кили зажмурился, и закрыл себе глаза ладонями. - Погоди-погоди-погоди. Спрячь назад!

\- Спрятал, не бойся, - Фили рассмеялся невольно. - И как ты собираешься на него смотреть? Времени у нас только до полудня, а потом начнутся приемы.

\- Как-как… - Кили осторожно выглянул из-за ладоней. - Путы на меня надень, и держи меня, если буду брыкаться.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Уверен. Да все нормально будет, не трусь. Разбудишь меня потом, а… _его_ отнесешь на место. - Кили свесился с края кровати, вытащил из-под нее звякнувшие цепи. - Лезь сюда, - сказал он, защелкивая браслет на своем запястье.

***

\- Я должен был сразу догадаться, - тихо вздохнул Торин.

Газовые рожки у входа не горели, и комнату освещало лишь ночное звездное небо из открытого окна, да слабое мерцающее сияние на кровати. Торин прибавил немного света, подошел поближе, и какое-то время любовался спящими племянниками. Фили лежал на спине, чуть обнимая брата, Кили свернулся на боку, уложив голову на плечо Фили, а между ними умиротворенно переливался всеми цветами радуги Королевский Бриллиант.

Торин присел на край кровати, забрал камень и спрятал его за пазуху, потом принялся стягивать с себя сапоги. - Фили, давай, просыпайся.

\- Ммм… - Фили открыл глаза, удивленно осмотрел потолок, перевел взгляд на дядьку. - Ох, гоблины… - Он вслепую пошарил по кровати, потом потряс спящего брата. - Кили, проснись!

Младший продолжал спать. Голова его съехала с плеча Фили, и мягко упала на подушку. - Что с ним? - спросил Фили тревожно. - Почему он не просыпается?

\- Аркенстон у меня, - Торин забрался на постель, устроился за спиной Кили. - Ключ давай, - он покачал головой, и, когда Фили отдал ему маленький ключ, отомкнул наручники и кандалы, перевернул безвольное тело младшего племянника на спину. Потом осторожно взял голову Кили в ладони, принялся мягко тереть виски большими пальцами.

\- Хорошо вы тут устроились. А я-то думал, что он тебе совсем не доверяет.

\- Теперь доверяет.

\- Почему? - Торин приподнял бровь.

Фили отвел глаза. - Я его ударил.

\- И?

\- И почти засунул головой в расплавленную медь.

\- Во как! - Торин хохотнул. - Давно надо было.

Фили потянулся, и задрал на Кили рубаху. Под сводом ребер, словно чернилами нарисованный, темнел здоровенный синяк.

\- Знатно, - оценил король. - Он тебя наконец-то довел, и ты вывалился, так?

\- Так, - прошептал Фили, и поправил рубаху брата.

Торин вздохнул. - Ты так кого-нибудь когда-нибудь совсем убьешь. Надо научиться не копить эту дрянь в себе. Как ты думаешь, почему я то и дело рявкаю на всех? - Он легонько подкинул голову младшего племянника на ладонях, и продолжил тереть тому виски. - Ну же, маленький, вернись к дяде. Фили, как долго?

\- Что?

\- Как долго он смотрел?

\- Не… знаю, - запнулся Фили. - Я принес Аркенстон утром, и Кили стал смотреть, а потом я заснул… - Фили глянул на темное ночное окно. - Это плохо, да?

\- Можно сказать и так, - Торин продолжал гладить виски Кили большими пальцами. - Я не знаю, проснется он, или нет.

Глаза Фили округлились, он ухватил Кили за плечо, и принялся его трясти.

\- Так ты его не разбудишь, - спокойно сказал Торин. - Давай-ка, бери его голову, и делай, как я. А я ему ладони потру.

Фили уложил голову Кили себе на колени, и стал тереть ему виски. Торин переполз чуть дальше, взял руки Кили в свои, и принялся водить большими пальцами по его ладоням. - Ну, же, Кили, не разочаровывай нас.

Младший гном был жив, его грудь легонько приподнималась и опускалась с каждым вздохом, но просыпаться он не желал.

\- Да уж, натворил ты, Фили, дел, - вздохнул король. - А какой ребенок был! Слушался старших, правила соблюдал… Ты хоть когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я смотрел в Аркенстон дольше нескольких секунд?

\- Не видел. Ты при мне в него почти никогда и не смотрел. Но что это опасно, ты мне тоже не говорил, - тихо, но упрямо ответил Фили, не поднимая головы. - Ты вообще мне про Аркенстон ничего не говорил.

Торин только глаза закатил. - А законы писаны не для тебя? Так и будет этот орчонок из тебя веревки вить, если очнется?

Фили медленно наклонился, и ткнулся лбом в лоб младшего брата. - Кили, урод! Ты обещал, что все будет нормально!

Торин почувствовал, как дернулась в его ладони правая рука Кили, а потом тот медленно нащупал голову Фили, и взял того за косичку.

\- Ну, Фи… Ну, не реви ты. Я так больше не буду…

Торин покрутил головой, а потом шлепнул Кили по левой ладони. - Маленькая срань. Вон как битье на тебя хорошо действует.

Кили осторожно вывернул голову из-под головы Фили. Несколько выражений сменили одно другое на его лице за секунду, потом он задергался, и задом наперед отполз к самой спинке кровати, подальше от короля. Но Торин видел, что первым, что почувствовал при виде него младший племянник, было почему-то радостное удивление. И что не от него Кили собирался ползти, а к нему.

Фили украдкой вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. - Урод ты все-таки.

Кили только глянул на него, и вновь перевел прищуренный взгляд на короля.

\- Дальше цепи не уползешь, - спокойно заметил Торин. - Ну, что он тебе показал на этот раз?

\- Не твое дело, - в тон ему ответил Кили.

\- Да, действительно, чего это я, - теперь уж прищурился и король. - Все входы и выходы из горы перекрыты с полудня, торговля остановлена, гарнизон в полном составе обыскивает Эребор сверху донизу и обратно, совет не знает, что и делать. А так называемый наследник престола умыкнул Королевский Бриллиант с целью… которая, насколько я понимаю, моим делом не является. Очень хорошо! - Торин порылся меж одеял, и вытянул стальные путы. - Фили, иди-ка сюда.

\- Ну, дядь…

\- Не 'ну дядь', а ползи сюда, - и когда Фили подполз поближе, защелкнул наручники на его запястьях, и намотал цепь себе на ладонь. - Пошли-ка. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько законов нарушил?

\- Сколько? - Фили против воли почувствовал любопытство.

Торин нахмурился задумчиво. - Не знаю. Много. Надо будет потом у Балина спросить. Знаю только, что все эти законы предусматривают разнообразные и интересные наказания. Так что это приключение ты запомнишь надолго.

\- Фили-то за что наказывать? - тихо спросил Кили. - Я все это затеял, меня и наказывай.

\- А тебя за что? - делано удивился Торин. - Ты сидел на цепи, и камня украсть никак уж не мог. - Торин слегка приподнял цепь, прикованную к стальному поясу Кили, и вновь уронил ее на постель. - Но Фили ты больше не увидишь. Мне не кажется, что общение с тобой так уж полезно наследнику престола. Фили, пошли, - Торин легонько потянул старшего племянника за собой.

\- Дядь… - Фили видел, как наполнились ужасом глаза младшего, как вмиг побелело его лицо.

Потом Кили на четвереньках перебежал поближе, двумя руками вцепился в брата, уткнул лицо ему куда-то за ухо. - Фили мой, - глухо донеслось до короля.

\- С каких это пор он твой? - поинтересовался Торин. - Да Фили от тебя кроме "дурак" и "урод" и не слышал-то ничего.

\- Всегда был мой, - ответил Кили, не отрывая лица от волос брата.

\- Ну все, хватит с меня твоих выкрутасов, - Торин чуть сильнее натянул цепь наручников. - Или ты сейчас же мне все расскажешь, или…

\- Или ты отдашь Фили палачу? Просто чтобы я проиграл? - Кили наконец-то повернул голову, прижимаясь виском к виску брата.

\- Ты задушишь меня скорее всякого палача, - проворчал Фили, вертя головой в попытке хоть немного ослабить захват брата. Кили отпустил его, и отполз немного в сторону.

\- Торин отдаст меня Двалину, - продолжил Фили. - Потому что пока жива мама, ни один палач Эребора не решится наказать меня по-настоящему. Я заслужил, и не только за кражу. За последние сутки я едва не убил тебя, дважды, и оба раза по собственной глупости. Но наказание-то я переживу, не страшно. Ты проиграл, когда показал противнику свое слабое место. Если хочешь научиться выигрывать, научись скрывать свои слабости. Торин - король. Он запросто может запретить нам видеться, не навсегда, так лет этак на десять. И ни я, ни мама ничего с этим сделать не смогут.

\- Приятно, что ты хоть иногда меня слушаешь, - хмыкнул Торин.

\- Я тебя всегда слушаю, - возразил Фили, вставая с кровати. - Но мне нечего тебе предложить, так что пошли уж, хватит его мучить, - он легонько потянул Торина за собой.

\- А мне есть чего, - тихо сказал Кили, глядя королю в глаза. - Но я не предложу. Потому что то, что я видел - не твое дело. Ведь это же даже и не ты. И Фили - это не Фили, так что какая разница, и… И вообще остатка твоей жизни не хватит, чтобы я рассказал тебе все семьдесят семь моей…

\- Почему семьдесят семь? - быстро перебил его Торин.

\- Потому, что потом я умер. И Фили умер. И ты умер. Хоббит плакал, и звал тебя, но ты был уже мертвый. А потом я проснулся, а ты живой. Только это ведь не ты.

Фили увидел, что губы брата начинают трястись. - Ну, я - это, все-таки, наверное, я, - заметил он осторожно.

\- Только я-то ведь не я, - Кили посмотрел в потолок ярко блестящими глазами. - Поганый орк. Ваша добыча.

Слезы выкатились из его глаз, и потекли по щекам, но, Кили их, наверное, не заметил. Посреди роскошных королевских апартаментов, посреди сбывшейся мечты - Эребора, тонул в собственном одиночестве единственный выживший из всей их компании, единственный наследник Дурина оплакивал своих ушедших брата и дядю.

Торин вытащил ключ, за цепь подтянул к себе Фили, и освободил его запястья. Потом кивнул в сторону младшего племянника. Торин и Фили подползли к Кили, и осторожно, чтобы не напугать, обняли его с двух сторон, прижали свои головы к его.

\- Совсем даже не поганый, - прошелестел в ухе Кили голос Торина. - И ты всегда гордился, что ты орк. Вот и гордись. И вовсе ты не добыча, а пленный. Помнишь, как лесные эльфы взяли нас в плен, а Бильбо нас спас?

Кили кивнул.

\- Вот видишь, каждый может попасть в плен. Это случается. У тебя теперь две памяти, да?

Кили опять кивнул.

\- Маленький ты мой. Ну ничего, главное, что жив остался, и с ума не сошел. С остальным мы справимся. Видишь ли, мир похож на тетиву лука сразу после выстрела - когда она сразу и везде, и нигде. Или на кристалл с бесчисленным количеством граней, и каждая грань - целый отдельный мир, как наш. Аркенстон - это модель мира. Знаешь, как огранщики рисуют себе модели будущей огранки, или даже лепят их из глины? Аркенстон видит, и может показать тебе любую грань. Он не желает зла, для него понятия добра и зла просто не существуют, но он может быть очень опасен. Мой дед, король Трор, сошел с ума, пытаясь найти средство, чтобы предотвратить приход дракона. Ему так и не удалось. Бывают события, повлиять на исход которых почти невозможно - их надо пережить. К счастью, дед научил моего отца, как обращаться с камнем, а отец, в тайне от деда, выучил меня - намного раньше положенного срока. Поэтому все гномы моей компании дожили до победы - когда Аркенстнон был найден в сокровищнице, я успел выбрать нужную грань.

\- Кили, я тебя научу, и не через сто лет, а начну немедленно. Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был готов, когда Фили придет время быть королем. Аркенстон - штука не только пестрая и опасная, но и весьма полезная, особенно для короля. Фили не видит, значит, его рассудку ничего… хм… я хочу сказать, что если он и сойдет с ума, то не от камня, - Кили услышал, как Фили тихо засмеялся ему в ухо. - Ты видишь, и уже показал небывалую устойчивость к тому, что делает камень. Если ты и Фили будете править вместе, я могу быть спокоен за будущее Эребора.

\- Ты не запретишь нам видеться? - осторожно спросил Фили.

\- Нет, конечно, глупость какая! - фыркнул Торин.

\- Не наказывай Фили, а? - попросил Кили. - Это ведь я был виноват.

\- И не собирался.

Фили высунулся из-за головы брата, и с недоумением посмотрел на усмехающегося короля. - А совет?

\- А совету я навру, что это была проверка, которую они провалили, - Торин расхохотался. - Балину, конечно, особенно не наврешь, но с ним я как-нибудь договорюсь.

\- Однажды мы с Фили украли у Ори чернила, и вымазали тебе нос, пока ты спал, - вдруг сказал Кили. - Ты так весь день и проходил с синим носом - никто не решился тебе рассказать.

\- Когда? - Торин ухватился за собственный нос.

Кили пожал плечами. - Не помню, мы маленькие были. Ты хотел, чтобы я рассказал, что показал мне Аркенстон - рассказываю. Ты не стал на нас ругаться, а наябедничал маме. Ух, как она нас с Фили взгрела!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
